Corruption at its Best
by Tongues
Summary: The end comes when a man can't handle his emotions anymore, his village in chaos, what can he do?


Corruption at its Best

Hey all. I realize it has been a long time since I've posted anything, and for that I am sorry. I have been busy with my jobs and college work, and I am just now adjusting to this new and exciting lifestyle. I will try to update regularly, but in all honesty, I tend to post when I am inspired to write something, as most of my plots aren't completely thought out in advance. So, here we go again!

Warning: This story is rated M for violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its contents.

Chapter 1: "Why? Oh Kami, Why?"

Blood poured from the wound as the head rolled off to the side, the uproar from the crowd's cheers drowning out the gurgling sound made from the neck of the 6 year old before his body collapsed to the ground, motionless. The ninja in the crowd fled the scene, knowing the wrath that would follow the event, and that the ANBU that were watching would let them go, not caring for the boy that had died. Only one ninja remain in the area, the chuunin holding the sword still dripping with blood. He stabbed the nodachi down into the body of the boy, through his heart and into the ground; a gruesome monument attesting to the boy's death. And the crowd cheered, and watched, and fled as their leader arrived flanked by his black guard of animal masks.

He looked down upon the body of the boy, silent tears creeping down his face before he wiped them away. He was a leader, and leaders do not show such weakness. Throwing his arms out to the side, his masked guards disappeared in a flash, throwing a net of enormous proportion over the remaining crowd. The leader turned, an aged man of grand stature, and narrowed his eyes at the chuunin still standing, paralyzed in fear.

And the fossil uttered one word. "Demon."

And the young man, wearing the village symbol embroidered on his green vest, uttered only two. "He was."

"No" The fossil replied. "You are". And in a flash, the man was struck down, his head rolling next to the boy's. "Now, kill them."

The masked creatures in black nodded, and the crowd was dead on the ground. The aged leader sighed, and collected the thin boy's body into his arms, cradling the blond-haired head of the boy under one arm, and leapt away. All the aged man could think was '_This catastrophe is one I cannot come back from. It is time to step down, and let this cruel village go on without me.'_

In the distance the leader heard sirens, and looked ahead of him to see the Hokage Tower. His red-eyed soldiers were locking it down, animals marked with trees lay waiting for his return. '_I won't give them the satisfaction_'.

'_Shunshin no Jutsu'_ the man thought, and he was inside the tower. Putting the body carefully on the floor, the man tore off his hat and robes revealing the battle gi he always wore below. Searching furiously through his desk, he ran his hand over the wood and channeled his energy along the surface. Soon, a small compartment opened, and out rolled an eye preserved in a thin glass lining. Grasping the orb carefully, he held it in front of the picture of his predecessor, and waited until he heard a clicking noise. Revealed was a seal with an engraving. Pushing his fist into it and channeling energy once more, he heard another click, and a small golden key appeared in his hand.

The fossil grasped the key and put it in his pocket.

**BOOM**

And the door to his office exploded open. Three animal masks attacked the room with a rapture, a crippled man behind them shouting to "destroy the body!"

And the blond boy's body was incinerated. The leader shouted "Hokage I am not, and nevermore."

The head in his hands, the kage was gone, the shout of grimy voice and evil barely reaching his ears.

"SARUTOBI!"

But he was gone, and Sarutobi smiled to himself. He lay in a chamber overlooking the grand village, and aloud proclaimed "**I will make it end, with how the demon intended.**"

And the aged leader took his key and pushed it inside the hole before him. The runes began to light up, and he waited until the carved out head of the First was lit, aglow in saccharine yellow light. And he put his hands into form, and carved a hole out the eye of his predecessor.

And he put the head into his hands.

And he threw it, out as high and far as he could.

And he turned the key.

Runes exploded all across the city, notes that had been there since his village's creation, and subsequent expansion. A dynamic horseshoe erupting from its Head. And the old fossil closed his eyes and shunned them.

The people who turned a blind eye to reason,

The people who sought to take his throne,

And, the people who killed his last remaining link to the man he respected most of all.

They all died, what had been a city a wasteland in seconds. Among the blazes and barren new land, was heard a low thump and squish, the remains of its protector lay destroyed with the city it had protected. Corruption burns in the fires of Justice, even Justice gained for sake of a single, blond-haired Hero.


End file.
